Back in Time
by LynxMalfoy
Summary: When Michael Corner receives a mysterious letter from a mysterious source, he is thrown back through time. The only question is: To when? Rated M for themes that may come into play later, such as violence, torture, war, etc. Time Travel Fic.


Disclaimer: Not mine, does not belong to me (though I wish it did so I didn't have to work to earn my mula (money)) It all belongs to J.K Rowling I hate you for taking a million dollar idea

A/N:

Okay, for this story's sake, some of the information in this has been made up, but within reason of course. The Hogwarts founders established Hogwarts when they were ranged between 17 and 23, because it is the youngest I could make them to make it believable that they were able to actually found a school. It would have been the equivalent of being around 25 – 30 these days You must remember that back then people became adults a lot younger, so it's plausible that they could have achieved this, especially with Rowena's help, because she was so smart.

That being said, most other information (other than the date of Hogwarts founding, which again, I've made up in the time frame that was stated on the Harry Potter Wikia) is accurate as to what has been used on the Harry Potter Wikia. Please look it up if you see something that doesn't quite seem right and let me know if I've gotten it wrong, as I'd appreciate the help. Also, I don't speak Gaelic, so my translations could be wrong. If you do, however speak Gaelic, I'd love to hear from you!

This story has been written for the If You Dare Challenge (Prompts will be posted next to the title of the chapter if there is one taken from that challenge) and also the Time Travel Challenge, both on HPFC. The prompts for the TTC are: congratulatory, alibi, hagborn, analogy, lifeline, flammable, intrudress, hatchet, levitation, and princess.

I hope you enjoy and this will most likely become the longest authors note I've ever written and (hopefully) the longest story I've ever written. I actually have planned this one out, unlike my other. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy!

…

…

…

…

What are you doing still reading this, you might want to get to the story!

**Prologue**

The final game of the quidditch season was finally over, and Ravenclaw had lost, 210 to 360. Michael Corner was sulking while all the Gryffindor students laughed and offered each other congratulatory hugs and pats on the back. The Ravenclaw team trudged dejectedly off the pitch to the change rooms, ignoring the celebrations around them.

Not fond of all the happy red and gold, Michael left the stadium, closely followed by Terry Boot, his best friend.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Michael said, kicking a stone around as they headed back up to the school for lunch. Terry nodded in agreement. They made their way to the great hall, where they sat at the Ravenclaw table, as far away from the still celebrating Gryffindor students as possible, which wasn't far enough as they were right next to each other.

They ate in silence, still annoyed at the loss to Gryffindor. This meant that they had won the season and were in better standing to win the house cup. The Gryffindors gradually quietened down and the hall resumed its normal volume. Ghosts floated up and down above the tables, some talking to the students, others staring off into space. Some just floated around in mid-air, passing through a student every now and then.

All in all, it was a very normal day at Hogwarts. Well, as normal as you could get in a school of magic.

Suddenly, a large black raven flew down from the ceiling, swooping low over the heads of the students. Some screamed in fright, while others fell from their seats. It flew the length of the Ravenclaw table before settling before Michael, its black eyes watching him intently. Tied to its leg was a lumpy bronze envelope.

Michael looked at the raven suspiciously. He'd never seen the bird before and he had no clue why it hadn't come at breakfast. No owls came during lunch. He was hesitant to open the envelope, in case it had been sent from a malicious source.

"Are you going to open it?" Terry asked. The rest of the Ravenclaw table was looking at him and he was sure the other tables were too. He untied the envelope from the owl's leg and carefully broke the wax seal, which was a dark blue colour.

The letter looked incredibly old, and was very stiff. It was written on bronze parchment and it had only a single sentence written on it, in runes.

"What's it say?" Terry asked, ever inquisitive as his Ravenclaw tie showed. Michael upturned the envelope and a small bronze eagle ring fell out. The wings were stretched to the side and curled backwards until they made the circle of the ring complete. There was a large blue sapphire set in the middle of the eagle, which glinted in the sunlight.

After casting a spell to end any enchantments on the ring, Michael slipped it on to his finger.

"What's the parchment say?" Terry repeated, and Michael took his gaze off the ring to read the runic script, which he recognised as old Gaelic.

_"Leis an fáinne, taisteal mé ar ais go dtí an tús na draíochta nua-aimseartha."_

"What in the hell does that mean?" Terry said. Michael shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, the room began to swirl around Michael, the colours blurring into one another.

"What's happening?" He cried. He looked to Terry, who looked like he had seen a ghost. There was a rough jerk from behind Michael's naval, as if he was travelling by a Portkey, before he blacked out and new no more.

**(-)(-)(-)**

There you go, there is the first instalment of "Back in Time". I hope you enjoyed it. The rough translation of the Gaelic I've used is: "With this ring, I travel back to the dawn of modern magic." Not very creative, but it's in another language so it kind of makes up for it.

Please leave a review if you liked it and if not, well… feel free to leave me a review telling me what you don't like about it.

Until next time,

LynxMalfoy

xx


End file.
